


Just Be

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Albus is avoiding Scorpius after they shared a moment together.





	Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a prompt challenge thing on Tumblr and an anon sent a lovely ask for one of the fluff lines. I bolded the line in the fic. It's mostly fluff, but there is some angst, so I hope that's okay with everyone. 
> 
> I haven't written Scorbus in a bit so it took a little bit to get their voices back. But man, do I love these two idiots so much. They are maybe the most fun to write.

Scorpius Malfoy was in distress; his best friend (and secret crush), Albus Potter, was avoiding him. It was the only explanation for why he had barely seen him for the past three days. Especially considering what had happened the night before this avoiding all began. Scorpius groaned as the memory flooded through him.

 

The two had stolen James Potter’s Invisibility Cloak (his trunk combination was still the same) and decided to take a trip to the Astronomy Tower to unwind and do some stargazing. Neither were too into Astronomy, but they liked the seclusion of the tower and the stars were just a bonus. 

As it turned one in the morning, they snuck back down to the dungeons, both knowing they’d regret staying out so late when they had to wake up early the next morning. Scorpius had to crouch awkwardly as they walked, having gone through a growth spurt over the summer. It had made him several inches taller than Albus now, something Albus greatly resented. His knees were burning and his gait was exceedingly awkward. Once they had made it through the door of the common room, Scorpius threw off the Cloak and straightened up, sighing as relief flowed through his strained legs.

“Listen, I love being able to sneak around. Totally wizzo. Big fan. But that Cloak is not meant for more than one person. Or someone over 1.8 meters tall.” Scorpius began to stretch out his legs, enjoying the sweet burn on his tense muscles.

“It worked for us last year. You just had to go get all tall and grown up and such,” Albus huffed. Albus did a lot of huffing, but Scorpius knew it was done mostly out of fondness.

They ambled up to their room, both yawning, ready to pass out at any moment. After getting ready for bed as quickly as possible, Scorpius turned to look at Albus. “You know, you may not have gotten taller, but you’ve gotten more grown up. You’ve, uh, become a man.” Scorpius winced, ready for the derisive laugh.

Instead of a laugh, he looked up to find that Albus was now right in front of him. Scorpius could hear his breathing and feel his warmth. Suddenly, Albus’s arms were around him, hugging him tightly, in such a way that felt more intimate than usual. Scorpius hugged back, relishing in the swooping feeling in his stomach and the burning blush on his cheeks. After some amount of time that could have been 3 seconds or could have been a full lifetime, Albus pulled back ever so slightly so their faces were far closer than they had maybe ever been. Scorpius heard Albus swallow, saw his eyes flick down to Scorpius’s mouth. The moment was charged, but there was an underlying sweetness of innocence; it was a moment neither had truly had with anyone, and they didn’t understand the full weight of it.

Suddenly, Cassius Nott snored loudly, snapping them out of their reverie. Albus scurried quickly towards his bed, avoiding Scorpius’s eyes and closing his hangings. Tamping down his disappointment, Scorpius made his way to his bed, settling in and hoping to be able to fully process that moment in the morning.

 

That had been the last time Scorpius had been close to Albus. He was not in his bed when Scorpius woke up the next day or any of the days after that, nor was he in the Great Hall, probably having gone directly to the kitchens for his meals. When class came, he sat with any other student who wasn’t Scorpius, even going so far as to share a table with Polly Chapman in Potions. She had been incredibly confused and none too happy about this seating arrangement.

Finally having had enough, Scorpius decided he would need to confront Albus at a time he knew he’d be around: the middle of the night. Yes, he was going to rouse him at some ungodly hour and figure out what was happening. It would work. It had to work. Scorpius couldn’t go on like this anymore. He’d already lived in a world where Albus avoided him. He’d lived in a world where Albus didn’t exist. He refused to let this reality become anything like those realities.

His plans were dashed, however, when he was awoken by pained whimpers in the early morning. Quickly, Scorpius identified the source of these sounds as Albus. Scrambling up, he rushed to his bedside and threw back the bed hangings to find Albus in the fetal position, presumably in the midst of a nightmare. Such night terrors had become common after their adventures in time. 

“Albus. Albus!” Scorpius hissed, trying to wake Albus while not disturbing the other boys in the dorm. 

“Wha…? Scorp!” Albus exclaimed, before cowering away, seemingly remembering his aversion to Scorpius at that moment.

“Albus. C’mon.” Not bothering to see if Albus was following him, Scorpius made his way down to the deserted common room. Albus joined him shortly after.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a sod.” Albus had sat down next to Scorpius, but wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I just… what happened the other night? It… meant something to me.” He gulped loudly.

Scorpius began to blush again and a tingling blossomed throughout his whole body. He bit down a smile, not wanting to get his hopes up too much. “What did it mean? To you?”

Albus let out a huge sigh and turned to lock eyes with Scorpius. He was struck with the deep emerald of Albus’s eyes, amplified by the unshed tears flooding them. “Everything. It meant everything.  **I think I’m in love with you.** ”

Scorpius let out a laugh, one that bubbled up within him and erupted into a frantic, almost insane sound. Albus looked cautiously optimistic, correctly interpreting this laugh as one of delight rather than mockery. Unable to take the sheer beauty of that expression, Scorpius framed Albus’s face with his hands and pulled it in close to his own. He leaned his forehead against the shorter boy’s, relishing in the moment. Albus tentatively leaned forward just enough to nuzzle his nose against Scorpius’, sending shivers down the latter’s spine.

Scorpius took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves and level his excitement. Albus was so warm, and Scorpius could feel his breath, hear his own heartbeat. The steady thump spurred him on as he ducked his head ever so slightly to connect their lips. He heard a gasp, but Scorpius was so overcome with the moment that he wasn’t sure who had made the noise. It was maybe too off-center, maybe too wet. There was a bit too much fumbling and no clear rhythm. But it was Albus. Scorpius was kissing Albus and despite all of its flaws, it was absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [schmicosmalec](http:/schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) and [lazygeisha](http:/lazygeisha.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and acting as betas. They both helped me so much!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
